2014.01.30 - To Dance With Dragons
The team has been given a quest. Normally, it would be a mission, but Gemworld is the kind of place which turns missions into quests. They are to journey far into the mountains, to meet with the Queen of the Dragons, and request her aid in the coming battle against Eclipso. Mount Dragonhoarde is nothing if not easy to find, thankfully. A towering mountain literally made of gold and treasure. The journey has been long, the tails that could be told of it many, and none of them important to the matter at hand. Having scaled the golden mountain, the Defenders now stand before the equally impressive castle that is home to the Queen of Dragons. Castle is one word for it, anyway. It, too, is made of gold, the gatehouse fashioned into the maw of a mighty dragon. Raven has been her usual, solemn, quiet self throughout the entire trip, floating along at a casual pace which at least means she isn't out of breath after all the climbing, and she looks to her companions. "... I don't see a doorbell." A quest! And Gemworld. Rain is just boggled by Gemworld. The witch's purple eyes are wide. She has a messenger bag over one shoulder, with a few alarmingly nerdy stickers on it. Is that - an equation pun? It is. Oh geez. But she was sensible enough to bring some things along. And well, maybe stuff a dragon might like (?). She will probably opt to hover on the broomstick, and can take one passenger - since, well, climbing. Climbing is not Rain's thing. "I don't see a knocker, either." And definitely not a bodacious knocker. Are Gemworld's dragons like Earth's dragons? Rain considers this. "I'm not sure a nose boop is a good idea, either." Rain will be cheery until the bitter end. Elsa Bloodstone is used to ridiculousness. There is a surprising amount of it that usually goes hand in hand with monster hunting, one way or another. However Gemworld has come close to testing even her broad threshold for the odd. The climb doesn't appear to have made her break a sweat as she hefts her shotgun to one shoulder, sizing up the Dragon Queens Castle. Elsa glances at Raven as she speaks. "Frankly at this juncture I'd be perfectly happy to blow a twelve gauge hole clean into her living room, but I was under the impression we were actually here to make friends." She turns to her other companions, her mouth quirking at Rains words. "Maybe Valkyrie could pound on the wall and demand entry in the name of jolly old Asgard? Or Rain could turn someone into a newt and they could sneak in." Elsa drops her shotgun and works the action, indicating she's happy to try the twelve gauge approach if all else fails. "Someone other than me, just to clarify." Valkyrie is all about quests, and didn't bat an eyelid when journeys into the mountains and Queens of Dragons were mentioned. She's got experience with this kind of thing! A whole mountain of gold and treasure, though? Even she had to stop and stare at that for a minute or two. She actually seems to have relished the climb, since she could have summoned her own transportation at any point and chose not to, and reaches the top looking no more fatigued than Elsa. Dragonfang remains slung across her back as she folds her arms and studies the gatehouse while the others converse, glancing around as she is mentioned. "Mayhap we should try one before the other?" She suggests, not enthused by the possibility of newthood. Taking a step forward, Valkyrie cups her hands as a makeshift megaphone and bellows, "HO THE CASTLE! WE HAVE JOURNEYED FAR TO BESEECH THE AID OF THE QUEEN OF DRAGONS! WE BEG AN AUDIENCE!" The maw of the golden dragon drops open, during deliberations, and as Valkyrie bellows her intention, her voice reverberates through the structure. Within the mouth of the beast, all is inky blackness, but a sibillant voice oozes from the darkness. "Enter, then, and beg what you will~." Raven shrugs her shoulders, looking to the others. Aside from flinching when Valkyrie shouted, she's kept quiet, and, well, that seems like a pretty good invitation for her - so she floats her way into the mouth of the rather menacing golden structure. Assuming the others follow, it doesn't take long for them to find their way to the person they are here to see. Or, well, the dragon. Huge, at least a mile long from snout to coiled tail, and very, very pink, she is wrapped around a diamond as big as she is, in a central hall lit by lanterns made from dragon's skulls. She regards the assembled troupe with one lazy eye, waiting for introductions. Rain looks to Elsa, and seems less certain at the possibility of - well, that would leave Raven and gothanewt is just something that seems alternately freaking adorable and freaking wrong. "Um. Well, let's - try the knocking thing first. People do get better, but a newting is a very alternate frame of mind." Then Valkyrie does her thing and Rain blinks. "That's handy," She nods, sitting on her broomstick. Although, she will follow Raven in. She's mindful of her feet and broomstick. She follows along, peering here and there. There's so much bling. Dragons. And then. A PINK DRAGON. So. Cuuuuuuute. But mercifully, Rain is well mannered enough to hop off her broomstick, and resist the urge to just hug that dragon. She stays with the others. As the mouth of the Dragon opens, Elsa brings her shotgun up to cover the gaping maw reflexively. "Well. That's not ominous in the slightest, is it? I mean, I do hope everyone else is taking careful note of the symbolism here." The monster hunter shrugs as first Raven then Rain simply float their way in. "No? Fine, just me then. Bloody hell." As they enter the castles outer boundaries, Elsa gives the dragon a once over with a professional eye. "Good lord. Should have brought the elephant gun," she whispers to no one in particular. When the Dragon doesn't move to immediately attack, she carefully lowers her weapon. "Hm. Good afternoon. I'm Elsa Bloodstone and I'm not in the mood for any lip. This is Brunnhilde of the Wrylstead Arms, also known as Valkyrie. She won't put up with any backchat either. The grumpy floating one is called Raven and the young lady with the broom is called Rain. We're here to see the Queen of Dragons on a matter of most vital importance." Elsa lowers her voice and leans towards Valkyrie. "If he eats me you have my permission to seek vengeance for my horribly chewed form." Valkyrie listens to her shout echo off down the dragon's throat and nods in satisfaction, certain that she must have attracted the attention of someone with that. She's not disappointed, though the voice that replies makes her feel a touch of unease. As the levitating pair move ahead, Valkyrie looks over at Elsa. "Not just you, Elsa Bloodstone." She offers, then marches into the darkness after the others - and despite her words to Elsa, her stride is confident and her blade remains sheathed. Drawing to a halt just within the hall, her right hand flexes, just once, as if it's missing the feel of a hilt within it. "Not big enough." She remarks quietly to Elsa, keeping her eyes on the great pink beast before them. Falling back on protocol, she squares her shoulders and prepares to provide the introductions the others have neglected... when Elsa beats her to the punch. A surprised look on her face, Valkyrie's eyes track over to Elsa as she begins, but she wouldn't dream of interrupting. Not even when she begins to suspect that Elsa has missed a fairly important point. "Verily." She says, with a firm nod, to back up Elsa's bold opening, but when the monster hunter leans toward her, she replies quietly, out of the corner of her mouth. "I believe the dragon to be female, Elsa Bloodstone." And then, after a beat. "And also the one we seek." Another pause. "But there shall still be recompense if you are eaten." The laughter of the Queen of Dragons is deep and rumbling. These little human (well, mostly) sorts, they never fail to provide entertainment. The giant lizard queen barely seems to move at all, though her voice fills the chamber loud and clear - almost, but not quite, painfully so. She is whispering, after all. "I am indeed The Queen of Dragons, Lady Bloodstone. Thankfully, I AM in the mood for a little lip. You short-lived species are always in such a terrible rush, it never fails to amuse, watching you trip over your own feet." There's a sparkle in the pink dragon's eye, as she lazily cranes her neck to get a better look at the gathered heroes, peering down at them as a person might try to focus in on particularly interesting ants. For her part, Raven has closed her eyes, and sighed heavily. She has, however, done a fantastic job resisting the urge to introduce her palm to her forehead. Oh dear. Rain's eyes widen as she hears the whispering. And thankfully, the Queen of Dragons is in a good mood. But for better or worse, Rain IS used to some royalty being around between Loki and Princess Amy. So. She just - might try this. Rain seems quietly amused though, and tilts her head. "Salutations, your highness. It's a pleasure to meet you," Rain curtseys neatly. "And I apologize for that," She pauses. Okay, okay. Just - try! "Thank you for having us in your castle." Uh oh. Rain's - trying, but her shyness is getting the best of her. "I think - it is traditional to bring something when you're a guest, yes? Um, I have some tea, though it never really occurred to me to ask the one dragon I know..." Sadface. But Rain did bring some rather high end dragonwell tea. "So I am sorry for my thoughtlessness, but we did seek an audience with you, your highness." At Valkyries words, Elsa squints and peers at the Dragon, before a mortified expression fixes itself on her features. "Oh bloody hell. That's my professional reputation in tatters." She looks round apologetically at the rest of the team, taking in Raven's restrained but clearly exasperated expression. "Look, my area of expertise is earthbound supernatural unpleasantness, not sodding day glow lizards!" Elsa hisses through her teeth. Elsa clears her throat, shouldering her shotgun, chewing her upper lip thoughtfully for a moment, a little lost. Its then that Rain, of all people, steps up to the plate and makes the save. Or at least, makes a damn good attempt. She waits until Rain finishes, before chipping in once more, for better or worse. "Hm. Yes, my humble apologies, your scaly highness of all dragonkind. I was overwhelmed by your majesty and quite forgot my place." She sketches a quick bow in the creatures direction, affecting an exasperated look in the direction of her boots. *I am bowing. To a pink dragon. This is some bizarre form of hell.* As to the nature of their audience, Elsa doesn't trust herself to say any more, at least for now. That the Queen of Dragons is laughing might be reassuring, but Valkyrie knows dragons to be capricious creatures, and one that styles herself the very Queen of the breed is likely to be even more so. She still finds time to attempt to be reassuring, though. "I am certain none but our comrades in arms shall hear of this, Elsa." Of course, since one of those comrades in arms back on Earth is Pete Wisdom, that might not be terribly successful. She affects not to see Raven's exasperation, too, craning her neck back as the dragon rears up over them. Her eyes narrow slightly as she does so. She was mortal, once, but she's no longer so short-lived as all of that! Fortunately, Rain takes the initiative, and seizes it well with both hands. That gets her a slightly surprised but definitely approving look from Valkyrie, before Elsa speaks again. And Valkyrie takes a hurried step forward. "Elsa... we need to speak." She says quietly as she steps past her, then drops to one knee, bowing her head. "My companions speak true, your Majesty. Forgive us our awe, and accept our... tea... as the smallest token of our esteem." She raises her head once more, respect has been given, she's not about to abase herself. "We come on a dire errand. War comes, with the villain Eclipso, and we seek your aid to ensure his downfall." The Queen of Dragons flicks her tail behind her as she listens to the quick attempts to curry favor. Raven still remains quiet, keeping her peace, and letting the older women take the lead. Valkyrie is an experienced warrior, at least that's the impression she's got, she probably knows about wars... and Elsa, well, she apparently likes talking! That's good enough for Raven, who doesn't. "I have little interest in warring with demons." The Queen of Dragons says, cheerfully. "We dragons have long lives, and rarely gift the universe with another of our kind. If we fight, we might die..." She exhales, then, and brilliant flames burst from her lips, flowing into ... a portal? Human sized, just before the group. "But, there is an ancient custom. If you face the Trials of the Flame, and emerge... unburned, then your cause is Necessary, and I will accede to your request. If you don't..." She shrugs, a funny thing to watch a mile-long lizard attempt. "Then it will no longer concern you, at least." Oh boy. Rain seems relieved she did not offend the Queen. But for her part, she listens. And boggles at a mile long lizard shrugging. But the Trials of the Flame sounds ominous. She tilts her head, looking thoughtful. No wonder Ix seemed so careful. And then flames! "... s-sure, um. Do you want us all to do it or is this a choose your champion kinda thing, your highness?" Rain seems less than eager. She's terrible at hoop jumping AND hula hooping. Elsa glances up at Valkyrie as she passes, rolling her eyes pointedly. "Fine, I'll leave all the sodding thees and thous to you then," she whispers. The Englishwoman straightens up and tries to gather some form of composure, warily eyeing the Dragon Queen as Valkyrie pleads their case and Rain questions the pink lizard further. Despite any diplomatic faux pas that she's already incurred, Elsa shrugs her shoulders and raises her arms briefly, shotgun and all. "Oh well, I'm so glad we're not dealing with a being of unimaginable power who wants us to jump through ridiculous hoops on the off chance it *might* help us. Because that would be terrible." The monster hunter jabs a finger at the brightly coloured creature. "We'll beat your trials, missy. But if you screw us over on the deal, Aunty Elsa is going to get herself a new pair of horrendously garish pink dragonscale slippers." Yes, that would have been a little too easy, Valkyrie thinks sourly as the Queen of Dragons turns them down flat - or very nearly so. Smoothly climbing back to her feet, she folds her arms once more, only just about restraining a pointed comment about cowardice ill-befitting royalty, particularly when said royalty is a mile-long dragon. The gout of flame averts that particular diplomatic incident, though the Asgardian looks a bit suspiciously at the fiery portal. She's not sure she takes the dragon at her word, and it seems that Elsa has the same thought. This time, though, when the monster hunter intercedes, Valkyrie grins. After all, the challenge has been laid down, and tact counts for little now. "Aye. Our cause is true, and not even the flames of Muspelheim themselves will stay us. We fear not your Trial of the Flame." Clearly, Valkyrie, is NOT looking at Rain when she says this. "As I have heard it said in Midgard, bring it on." With a quick glance back at Elsa, apparently proud of her turn of phrase, Valkyrie strides toward the portal. If there is one word that definitely applies to the Queen, it is 'slow'. Each move is carefully considered, muscles moving in concert to leverage a frame far beyond the realm of the reasonable. As that mighty head looms closer to Elsa, though, she might be given cause to consider whether it is wise to continue tweaking the dragon's tail; particularly as small tendrils of flame flicker and dance between teeth the size of buildings. "Each of you shall be tested." The dragon growls. "Each of you must pass, or all of you will fail. And you, Bloodstone." Those ancient eyes narrow, and it is impossible not to consider that this must have been what it was like in ancient times, staring down the muzzle of something all teeth and power. "Would be well advised not to call my word into question. A dragon never lies. It is only that what we say is not always what lesser species hear." Raven chooses this moment to act herself, moving to grasp Elsa by the elbow. "Come on now 'Auntie'. Lets get this over with before you get us in any more trouble." Tug, tug, towards the portal of flame. Rain's eyes widen as Elsa speaks, looking between her and the dragon. Oh boy. "Okay, thank you. Sorry about that," She lowers her head politely to the Queen. Right then. Rain takes a deep breath, looking - well, uncertain - and heads towards that portal, too. Elsa's head snaps round as Valkyrie deploys another rather twentieth century epithet, her brow arched. "You're right, we rather *really* do need to talk." A wave of heat washes over Elsa and for a moment she's not entirely sure if it's her imagination that her eyebrows might be crackling. She turns back to face the Dragon Queen head on, seemingly unruffled. Her eyes narrow as the creature speaks, whether in contempt or simply in an effort to save her eyeballs is open to debate. "So noted," Elsa says simply, her eyes not leaving the creature even as Raven grabs her by the elbow, letting herself be led by the smaller woman. Finally she turns towards the young half demon, her expression softening a little. "You can let go now dear," she says pointedly, as she squares her shoulders and enters the portal. She's half tempted to yell *Rain, don't apologise to the lizard!* but for once she bites her tongue, fairly sure her point has been made. Valkyrie looks slightly crestfallen when Elsa's raised eyebrow delivers the redhead's verdict on her attempt to broaden her vocabulary, but only for a moment. She's grinning - yes, despite the huge dragon and the threat of imminent death - by the time Elsa speaks. "As you say." She agrees easily, but her expression darkens as the dragon leans in toward Elsa. She waits for the moment of danger to pass - and smirks at Raven propelling Elsa toward her - then clears the way by stepping through the portal. The fire engulfs the group, one after the other. It isn't even particularly hot, there's just a warm sensation, and the next thing they know, they are standing before a two-headed dragon. Smaller than the Queen, but still terribly large, the green monster speaks together. "Welcome mortals, to the Trial of Wisdom." "One of us always lies, one of us always tells the truth." "Choose who shall step forward and ask one question, before choosing." "If you answer wrong--" At this point, Raven steps forwards, and clears her throat meaningfully. "You're the liar." She says, pointing to the left side of the dragon. Both heads blink. "How can you-" "-Possibly know that? You're" "Cheating!" The grey-skinned girl looks up challengingly, "Am I wrong?" "Well, no, but--" "Then we pass." The truthful head snorts, and the body stomps out of the way, to reveal the fiery portal to the next apparent challenge. "Spoilsport." Wow, that was kind of impressive. Rain seems a little relieved once she's through the portal and Raven just kinda does her thing. She tilts her head. Slightly less fiery death than anticipated! She's okay with that. "Toodles!" Wave to the two headed dragon. Wavewave. Might as well be polite, right? Right. And she'll tag along to the next portal. As the fire dissipates, Elsa casts a quick glance at her surroundings, quickly taking note of the enormous two headed dragon, bringing her weapon to bear quickly once more. "I think I'm beginning to detect a definite theme here," she remarks, before Raven simply steps forward and deals summarily with the obstacle. "Even I don't know how you managed that," Elsa blurts, glancing between the sullen dragon and the half demoness. She can't help but let out a snort at Rains cheerful goodbye to the creature. "Rain? Please don't change any time soon." Elsa keeps her weapon readied before pacing after the others. Passing through the portal, Valkyrie steps quickly to one side to give herself some room, and reaches over her shoulder to draw Dragonfang with a smooth economy of movement. She's sizing up the two-headed dragon appraisingly, apparently undaunted by its size, when it announces, in chorus, that this is to be a Trial of Wisdom. THAT stops her in her tracks. She's utterly impressed by how adroitly Raven deals with the problem, and directs a stunned look at the other woman. "Truly!" She agrees with Elsa, and only just thinks better of clapping Raven on the shoulder to celebrate her triumph, before following her through the next portal. "I'm wise." Raven's deadpan answer leaves even more questions in its wake, but she doesn't seem to be in a hurry to give them up. She does give Valkyrie a Look when it seems like the tall woman might touch her... but that particular can of worms is also avoided, and she just floats along with the others through to the portal. This time, the challenge is far more ... physical. Huge, a rocky stone dragon stands on its hindquarters, and stomps its mighty feet when the group of women appear in front of it. "COWER IN FEAR before the Trial of STRENGTH! Which one of you puny mortals will dare to pit yourself against ME?!" The Dragon of Strength bellows. Beam. Rain smiles to Elsa. "Okay!" And while Rain can be a coward, she has her brave, cheerful moments. Either way, she follows along, quietly amused. A smile to Raven. It's true! And then suddenly, not a Rocky montage, but a rocky dragon. Her eyes widen. "Not it." She calls, almost immediately. Yeah, strength? Rain? Maybe if she has to arm wrestle 6 year olds into submission or something. Either way. Elsa smirks, appreciating Raven's offhand comment. "Apparently so." As yet another variety of dragon appears, Elsa halfheartedly aims her shotgun at it. "Yes yes, we're all suitably cowed, well done, good job." She grins at Rains immediate passing of the buck. "Well, unless this is one of those irritating riddles where its not immediately apparent what strength might actually entail, I'd say this looks like a job for an Asgardian. What say you, Valkyrie?" The Englishwoman says, affecting a terrible faux Asgardian lilt. There aren't many people who could put as Asgardian off a (possibly painful) but honest and well-meant victory celebration with just a look, but Raven's one of them. It's definitely a skill. Valkyrie's not even offended, the Look is powerful enough that it bypasses that and writes Raven's name right at the top of Valkyrie's list of people not to be backslapped even in extreme moments of celebration. Confronted by the stone dragon, Valkyrie looks up at the bellowing creature, certainly not cowering in fear. Rain's instant move to duck out makes her chuckle, and she switches her gaze to the shorter woman. "He is a big one, is he not?" She remarks cheerfully, before nodding in ready agreement with Elsa's suggestion - and wincing as if pained when Elsa tries on the overly flowery speech. "Presumably something other than 'bring it on'?" She suggests with a smirk, reaching up to sheathe her blade, and then shrugging off the scabbard and passing it to Elsa. "Keep this for me." She tells the redhead, then walks ahead of the others to face the dragon. "I DARE!" She shouts defiantly. As Valkyrie steps forwards, the large dragon waits for her to take center stage. Brilliant flame illuminates a rough hewn circle carved into ground, which seems to be made of shiny obsidian. Outside of that circle, there is nothing at all. At least, nothing visible past the flames. "The first to be forced into the flames loses. Good luck, small one!" The dragon isn't big on fair competition it seems, because no sooner has he announced the way the competition works than strong upper arms are being swung down to try and crush Valkyrie beneath them, and smash her into the arena floor! Rain is nothing, if honest. If she tried this test, there would only be a little Rain-shaped smear on the floor. She shrugs and smiles weakly. "I know what I can and cannot do," Is all she offers. But the others make her smile and she steps out of the way. She's - quiet. "Good luck! Er, I - mean, in a positive way." Because she has 0 doubts about Valkyrie but just standing and staring like the dragon burst out into a round of 'Too Sexy by Right Said Fred' seemed wrong. So wrong. Elsa takes a step back as the flames spring up from the ground obscuring the two combatents, rolling her eyes at the Dragons theatrics. "Tear his bloody legs off and beat him to death with them, Brunnhilde! In the name of honour and light, obviously." She yells for encouragement, knowing the valkyrie probably won't need any. Elsa glances at Rain and Raven, before twirling her shotgun dangerously around one finger and sheathing it in the leather harness on her back. "Of course, you realise under other circumstances those two would probably get on famously," she quips, jabbing a thumb at the Dragon and the Asgardian. Valkyrie looks around almost approvingly as the flames roar up, separating her from her companions and leaving her alone with the Dragon. It seems she appreciates the spectacle. Rubbing her hands together and then shaking out her arms is the extent of her preparation, and she smiles when she hears Rain wish her luck - and laughs at Elsa's graphic advice. "She knows me well." She calls to the dragon, pitching her voice to carry over the flames, whilst keeping her tone conversational. She's not truly so relaxed as her confident posture suggests. For all the Queen of Dragons' words to Elsa earlier, Valkyrie knows better than to be too trusting - and she's proven right when, even as she's nodding her understanding of the terms of the trial, when the dragon goes instantly on the attack! Valkyrie doesn't even think about attempting to weather the blow. And retreat is no option at all. Instead, she throws herself forward, turning a jarring impact with the surface of the obsidian ring into a roll over one shoulder. Springing back to her feet, she dashes onward, lowering her shoulder and attempting to charge right into the side of the dragon's knee. "FOR ASGARD!" She yells. She has to let the others know she's not been squished, after all. The dragon growls with frustration as the nimble woman dives away from his swing. The ground underneath his arms shatters with the impact, throwing up obsidian shards which are flung this way and that, the mighty stone creature roaring his fury that he's failed to squish the woman easily. When she impacts his knee, and he finds that she's actually strong enough to knock him entirely off balance, there's almost a comical expression on the dragon's features. "Impressive!" He bellows, barely steadying himself before he would otherwise have tripped right through the flames. Mighty wings beat instead, and now Valkyrie has to weather the gale and shards of stone flung up by them! But for one of the mightiest of the Asguardians, 'tis likely to be little more than an impetuous squall! Rain glances back to Elsa and just quirks a smile. "Probably. Start an arm wrestling and punching things club, maybe," Rain considers. It's almost sort of 'aw' worthy, except that she'd get splattered horribly. "Well, he sounds impressed," Rain stands on her tippy toes. She does pull her broom, but then - the dude is making a gale. "I'm not sure how safe the splash zone would be," She admits and looks to the others. Sadface. Elsa arches an eyebrow as the thunderous blows are struck inside the circle of fire, largely out of sight. She turns her attention to the young witch. "I admire your enthusiasm Rain, I really do, but I think it's best we keep a safe distance. Just in case they invent some more bloody rules for us to trip over." Her fingers seem restless without something in her hands, and she pulls a compact silver flask off of a clip on her equipment harness. Unscrewing the lid and flipping it over, she pours a stream of hot brown liquid from the flask into the cup, taking a couple of dignified sips. "Tea, anyone?" she offers. Elsa's mouth quirks as the dragon's head appears above the flame ring as its wings flail. "I thought this was a test of strength, not flying about." With the dragon staggering from her blow, Valkyrie straightens up and watches the dragon trip... and then recover his balance just in time. Shaking her head at first a little regretfully, she calls right back to the dragon, "Aye! Close, but you caught yourself well!" She almost sounds like she's encouraging the big stone lizard. When the dragon's wings begin to beat the air, the Asgardian sets herself against the tempest, dropping into a half-crouch as the force of the wind increases. For a moment or two it's enough, but then her booted feet begin to slide - and she just catches a glimpse of the obsidian splinters whirling toward her in time to raise an arm in front of her eyes. Thin lines of blood are drawn from her arms, but otherwise she remains unbowed. The flecks of stone give her an idea, though, and she affects to stumble, allowing herself to be driven back into the crater made by the dragon's first blow. Dropping to her knees as if to shelter within, she quickly finds what she's looking for - a good sized obsidian chunk. Grabbing it up, she surges back to her feet, whipping her whole body around to pitch the chunk of rock at the dragon's head with all her might. "HA!" She shouts, ready to sprint forward if she gets the slightest opening. The dragon's head whips backwards as the rock makes contact. The wind dies down as his wings stop beating, and the giant monster wobbles on the spot. The rock hit hard enough to shatter into a hundred pieces - obsidian not being, really, a very tough stone at all. But it certainly looks as though Valkyrie has bought the opening she was after. Raven accepts the offered beverage, but otherwise continues to look on impassively, as though watching dragons battle demigods in rings of fire is an acceptable replacement for her studying but... not much more. "Thanks." Rain looks to Elsa and pauses. "Yeah, no air flight view," She agrees. Also, breaking rules would be bad. Then Rain sort of pauses and blinks at Elsa. "... tea? Transdimensional battle tea?" Wow. The English really DO bring tea everywhere. It baffles and amazes her! "Depending on how big you are, flight could be a test of strength," She notes. Then she - politely accepts the tea. "Thank you." Her eyes are wide, in contrast. Because while Rain's been devoured by soul chimera, seen MechaHitler, ended up on the eternal battlefield, and all that jazz... this is totally new to her. Not often you see an honest to goodness dragon wrasslin'. As the rock splinters against the Dragons head, Elsa can't help but smirk. "My mistake," she says to no one in particular, clearly taking relish in the giant lizard getting smacked upside the head. With a flourish she brings out a couple of extra receptacles for the tea and dispenses it to Raven and Rain, offering a 'You're welcome,' to the former and a chuckle to the latter. "Yes. That's exactly what it is. The enchantment on the flask is a bit old and I wasn't sure it would survive the trip, but we've gotten rather lucky." She nods at Rains point about the dragons wings. "Hm. I suppose, but I'd imagine that would be a bit redundant if your opponent didn't have wings. But then again, nothings made a lot of bloody sense since we got here." Valkyrie stumbles just once as the wind she's battling against dies away, but she catches herself before she sprawls forward, and by the second step she's running. By the third, she's sprinting. Her legs pumping, driving her faster and faster, she hurtles toward the dragon, keeping her eyes fixed on the dragon's head. She knows it won't remain stunned for long, so she has to take her opening while it lasts! Judging the distance to the exact step, she throws all of her strength into a mighty leap, aiming for the centre of the dragon's chest while it's still off balance, seeking to tip the creature the rest of the way over. A moment before impact she bellows, "BACK TO THE FIRE, LIZARD!" Valkyrie impacts the dragon dead on, and the force of the blow is enough to send the creature hurtling back into the flames. There's a dramatic flash and a roar of fire which engulfs the stone monstrosity, incinerating it in a few moments of needlessly gratuitous violence, until the flames die away and another portal appears in the center of the arena. The echoing scream of the dying dragon-monster slowly reverberating away into darkness. "... Well." Says Raven, sipping her tea as she hovers towards the portal. "I guess that was fairly conclusive." Rain is glad that dragons are good sports. Her mouth opens. Her mouth closes. "I guess they meant it kinda literally in this one..." The whole flames deciding thing. On one hand, he seemed like an okay guy as far as stone dragon dudes went and he wasn't rude to Valkyrie, which means a lot because an awful lot of them have a habit of being kinda misogynistic when faced with an uber female warrior. And he totally wsn't. And that is groovy. Thanks, equality giant lizard. Who is now totes on fire and screaming. "Thank you, and that is really cool," She peers at the tea and its magic. "I wonder if we could reinforce it for you. I bet if they ever send people to other planets, the English spaceship will have a tea hatch and stuff..." She contemplates this great truth in life. A shrug and a smile. "Could be. Hitting someone from above is great, even if it's just belly flopping them to death. Either way." She boggles and looks to Valkyrie. "Um. Wow. Well done." Yup. That was pretty conclusive. Elsa necks the last of her tea as a brief glimpse of Valkyrie through the flames heralds the destruction of the monster, a cruel smirk as she witnesses the creature rather ironically immolated. "I didn't doubt it for a second." She offers to Raven, before turning to the victorious Asgardian. "What took you so bloody long? I even had time to hand out refreshments." She shoves the nearly empty flask into Valkyries hand. "I'm just sorry it's not ale, again." Elsa looks intrigued at Rains offer to refresh the enchantment on her refreshment holder. "If you could get it to spontaneously produce tea, that would be superb. I don't want to push my luck though. Keeping the contents warm works fine." At mention of an English space ship, the Englishwoman simply smiles and pats the witch on her shoulder. "I'm sure our finest academic minds are working on it right now," she says diplomatically, internally wondering if she'll ever quite fully understand the frequency Rain operates on. Elsa turns her attention to the next portal. "Onward and downward, I suppose!" she says before striding towards it. Valkyrie feels the force of the impact through every bone in her body, but that doesn't matter a jot as she also feels the dragon give way before her. Tumbling downward, she manages to land in an unsteady three-point crouch, head already up to make sure that the dragon won't catch himself this time...! And when he doesn't, she rises to her feet, the thrill of battle still coursing through her - but then she manages to slow her breathing, and says quietly, "You fought bravely in your way. May you find a place in whatever afterlife exists for your kind." That said, she spins around on her heel and strides back toward the others, inclining her head toward Rain. "My thanks." She says solemnly, before grinning at Elsa. "So I see." She says, taking the flask and knocking back a healthy swig. "It will suffice." She passes it back and shrugs. "Your trial is still to come. I did not wish to show you up by finishing as swiftly as this one." She nods to Raven, and then troops after Elsa. The next trial seems far less... straightforward. In front of the group there is a large map positioned vertically on which numerous small lines and runes on tiles can be rotated and connected to one another. Matching tiles make up the floor, and in the center there is a tile marked with an X. A golden dragon's skull the size of a human's is embedded in the top of the 'map', and it speaks as the group appears. "You have passed the Trial of wisdom, and the Trial of strength, now you must decipher the ancient dragon runes in order to summon passage to the final Trial in this, the Trial of magic!" Woo, Valkyrie! "Yeah!" Nod to Valkyrie and a little smile. Too bad the dragon guy went smish. He'd be a great mascot or something. But Rain doesn't think too long on it. She'd get depressed if she did. Deepbreath. Then she peers at the next test. Rain tilts her head. "On one hand, I'm not the only magic person here. On the oooooother... it seems like a jerk move to just chill out while everyone else busts their backside." And Rain is not one for jerk moves. For now then, she rubs the back of her head. "Right. Here we go. I'll try hard," She offers. Rain: A fortress of self worth, confidence and bravery ... in another universe. ALthough, she does seem really brave sometimes. Rain gathers herself and moves to look towards the tiles and te map. "Okay." It looks like a circuit diagram. got it. But all kinds of jumbled up. There must be no short circuits. There must be a complete circuit. Rain looks like she's just gone into ULTRA SERENITY MODE or gotten totally zonked on the best catnip tea /ever/ as she casts her magic. It's a sight spell, so she can decipher the tiles a bit better beyond any sort of symbol analogues she might've picked up in mundane life. Elsa busies herself stowing the assorted tea paraphernalia back on to her harness. "Oh good, well don't worry that still leaves plenty of scope for me to make a complete arse of myself, thanks," she shoots over her shoulder cheekily at the Asgardian, before entering the portal. On the sight that greets them on the other side, she crosses her arms over her chest and inclines her head to one side at the golden skull as it talks. "Ooh. Magical cartography. Oh horror of horrors. You sure I can't just blast the skull between the eyes and then make a run for it?" Despite her words, her trusty shotgun remains firmly holstered. She turns to Rain with a warm smile. "I think this one is yours. I'm not going to wish you luck, since I know you don't need it." With that, she takes a step backwards, maintaining silence while the witch concentrates. Is that an Asgardian chuckle that follows Elsa in to the portal? It might be... When Valkyrie emerges on the other side, she takes a good, long look at the map, taking in the runes, the lines, the tiles, the dragon's skull... and is very, very glad that she's just passed her own test, for this one would not fit her at all. A look of foreboding begins to filter through onto her face, when as usual, Elsa breaks the tension. Valkyrie shoots her a glance, trying not to smirk and largely failing. "I would be trying something of like method, I confess." She remarks, but then she hears Rain's... less than confident announcement. The tall Asgardian doesn't say anything, for Elsa has done a fine job in that regard, but silently reaches forward and gives Rain's shoulder a squeeze. A judicious squeeze, one to show support and (hopefully) instill confidence, rather than leave bruises. Then she, too, steps back. "I wouldn't know where to start." Raven comments, mildly. Thankfully, she doesn't have to! Rain is on the case, and it seems like draconic runes have more in common with electrical engineering plans than one might initially suspect. As each line is slotted into place, a small trickle of dragon's fire scorches out a path on the floor in front of the group. One wrong move could spell disaster, with the flame escaping its careful confines and flooding the chamber... but Rain's skill, if not her self confidence, proves strong, and soon the fire is guided to the portal, which ignites brilliantly. "Hey, good job. So just one more to go." She says, casting a sidelong glance to Elsa. "If it is a foul mouth competition, I think we've got this in the bag." "Thanks." Rain offers quietly. Hey, she appreciates the show of support. Erp. Just death by fire. No pressure, right? You'll get better? Fortunately, Rain had a rather insistent professor for Circuits. And she manages to work out - that's a power source, resistance, whatever dragons use as lamps (do they need lamps? The image is cute somehow). Slot the lines, tile movin' action. Rain was born for - moving tiles. Not the greatest task in the universe, but a vital one this day. Then again, Rain is more akin to brave, brave Sir Robin than a Lancelot. Which is good because she won't be boning any king's wives any time soon. that's just rude, really. She lets go of a held breath. "Or tea drinking!" She offers helpfully. "wait, she curses a lot?" Clearly, Rain is not in the loop on English cursing. Or time with Pete and Constantine have desensitized her. Hard to say. Elsa can't help but chew her lower lip a little pensively as Rain works, but she makes sure she does it from behind the magic user and hopes empathy and telepathy aren't Rains specialities as well. As the witch efficiently solves the puzzle Elsa claps her hands together once, half in delight, half in dismissal, beaming at Rain. "Well done, dear. Like riding a bike. Composed of draconic runes, talking golden dragon skulls and flames, obviously." Elsa isn't a slouch when it comes down to the occult either, but she doesn't have a magical bone in her body. Elsa's eyes narrow as she looks over at Raven, reaching to extract the shotgun from its resting place on its back. If this was a movie, she'd dramatically rack the slide, but that would waste the perfectly good shell she chambered earlier. "Well, if its a test of who is the greatest perpetual storm cloud of oppressive negativity, I'll ask you to sub for me, darling." Elsa smirks at Rain. "Would that it were that easy," she murmurs, pondering what this place might have in store for her. She glances at Valkyrie. "If I muck this up, could you turn it into a really bawdy Asgardian song that will piss everyone off for eternity? That would be lovely." That said, Elsa strides into the portal. "Let's be having you, then!" she says cheerily. Valkyrie stands like a statue as Rain works, arms folded, weight shifted to one hip, Dragonfang's hilt once more jutting up above her shoulder since she recovered the blade from Elsa. Each time a line of fire appears, though, Valkyrie reanimates enough to give a nod of satisfaction, and each time her eyes flick from the map to Rain. Her natural reaction is to congratulate her at each success, but the Asgardian is wary of breaking the young witch's concentration, so each time she subsides without speaking. Only once the portal ignites does she move, and it's to reach out and squeeze Rain's shoulder again. "Brave and skilled in full measure. Well done, Rain." She says firmly, then grins and lets go, looking around to follow the exchange between Raven and Elsa with amusement, letting out a quick bark of laughter. "It seems you have come to know eachother well in so short a time." She observes, then nods to Elsa. "I can think of no more fitting tribute." She assures the monster hunter, attempting to adopt a grave expression as she follows along. Raven's dour expression remains completely impassive as she regards Elsa. "Probably wise." She replies, completely and totally deadpan. Its difficult to tell if she's joking or not, but then, when Elsa turns around to walk off back to the portal, the grey-skinned girl allows herself a small smirk. The final area is certainly the most dramatic. A wall of coruscating flame composed of a thousand prismatic colors, radiating intense and sweltering heat, waits to greet the gathered. It surrounds them on all sides, barely enough room for all four of them not to occupy the same space, and a familiar, feminine draconic voice reverberates through the flames. "You have reached the final test, and I shall give you this chance to reconsider now. If you wish to press on, and complete the final trial, you must throw yourself to the mercy of the flames, Elsa Bloodstone... otherwise, you may give in now, and the trial will be completed with no ... additional penalty." Blink. Rain smiles at them. "Thank you," She nods to Valkyrie and the group. Rain is grateful. She feels a little shy about it, but hey. Performance anxiety: Not just for dudes, mimes or theatre majors. She even grins at Elsa, too. Rain is empathetic, but she's not telepathic or empathy - ... doing like Raven is. She's just friendly. And genuinely gives a rat's patoot, but she's not the best at it. Which ends alternately hilariously and sadly some days. She lets her smile linger as the chat goes on. Heee. Then her eyes widen. "Ooh..." She bites her lower lip. That's not an easy test. Is Elsa fireproof? Elsa pulls up short at the wall of flame that confronts her as she exits the portal. "Blimey. Watch it, not much room in here!" She yells back, bracing her booted heels so that she won't get involuntarily shoved into the flames. Her eyes roll in their sockets as the Dragon Queens voice reverberates around them. "Oh, I get it. This is entirely because I threatened to turn you into slippers earlier, isn't it?" The monster hunter divests herself of her ammo bandoleer and passes her shotgun and revolver to Valkyrie. "Not quite a sword, but then swords are less liable to cook off at stupidly high temperatures. I'll be back for them." Elsa quickly glances at the other two members of the group with a lopsided grin, before squaring up to the flames, though she pointedly shoves her hands in her pockets. "I know we haven't met before today, your scaliness, but I'm a Bloodstone. We're not in the habit of giving in. Especially not to silly fire breathing monsters." With that, for better or worse, she walks into the wall of flame, with a final arrogant flick of her ponytail. With the final test revealed, Valkyrie stands in front of the wall of flame, well within the zone where the heat is unbearable to normal mortals, and glares at it. She cannot help but feel that they have been duped, and the Queen of Dragons' voice seems almost to confirm it. A seemingly impossible test. Truly the great lizard prizes her own skin above all things! Clenching her jaw, Valkyrie turns her face away from the flames to meet Elsa's gaze as she approaches her. She wants to say that she would have taken this test in her friend's place had she the choice, but she doesn't. Instead, her voice is full of confidence as she says, "Of course you shall be. Or being turned into slippers shall be the least of our host's worries." Taking the offered weapons and just about finding places to shoulder, hand, or otherwise stow them, Valkyrie holds Elsa's gaze once again for a long moment, nods approvingly, and then steps back. It's all down to the monster hunter now. For a moment, it seems to all gathered as though Elsa has been entirely consumed by the flames, with not so much as a single strand of her left to pay homage to her passing - there's a subtle brightening of the already brilliant flame when she steps into it, and then the flames return to their former intensity... But for Elsa, when she steps through the flames, it goes from terrifyingly intense, to pleasantly warm. The flames die down, and all of the group are left standing before the glowing diamond and the coiled Queen once more. "Congratulations." She says, dryly. "You've passed the Trial of Resolve. The Trial of Magic. The Trial of Strength, and the Trial of Wisdom." Her tail flicks, and a small golden amulet depicting a dragon coiled about a brilliant pink gem is flung towards the group. "Take this, and when you have need of us, hold it high, call out for us. We shall hear you." Oh geez. Rain's eyes go wide. Not the Elsa! "You can do it!" Go Elsa! Rain takes a deep breath. And there's relief on seeing Elsa pass through easily. Phew. No cooked English peeps. That's definitely a relief. Rain smiles. "Thank you, your Highness. And well done," A nod to Elsa. Rain is definitely much happier no one got cooked, squished, lied to or set on fire. Any of that, really. Despite her bravado, Elsa experiences a moment of panic as the heat around her increases and she experiences a fleeting vision of her father, shaking his head in dismay. A heartbeat later, both the vision and the flames fade and the Englishwoman warily opens one eye. "See, absolutely nothing to worry about." She looks down, double checking she isn't smouldering. Luckily she looks upwards once more, seeing the amulet flying through the air, Rain clearly too engrossed in thanking their rather petulant host. Elsa catches the amulet, which pings off her palm and for a moment she is juggling it in mid air before securing it tight in her hand. She eyes the giant reptile with a level gaze. "I'm sure I read somewhere it's a terrible idea to make a deal with a dragon, but thank you for keeping your end of the bargain." *Bitch,* Elsa adds silently. She walks up to Raven and hands her the amulet. "I think anyone but me should be carrying this bloody thing around." The monster hunter moves to Valkyrie and relieves her of her shotgun, sidearm and ammunition. "Thanks for keeping an eye on those. I'm sure you would have put them to good use if I'd snuffed it." With her gear in place, she looks back at the two magic users. "Can we please get out of here now?" It would shame both Elsa Bloodstone and Valkyrie for the Asgardian to look away as the readhead plunges into the flames, so she keeps her eyes fixed on the spot where the redhead vanished, her fists clenched tight, swearing sulfurous oaths inside her head... ...and then they're before the Queen of Dragons, and Elsa is whole and healthy. Valkyrie can be stoic no longer. Raven told her with a look that she was not to be touched, and Rain? Her confidence seems a frail thing to the Asgardian, so she treated her like she might break, but Elsa Bloodstone? The monster hunter is both her friend and her comrade in arms, and she waits impatiently as the redhead catches the amulet and sasses the dragon. She even manages to pass back Elsa's weapons calmly enough, but once that's done? Elsa will find herself lifted bodily off the floor in an Asgardian bear-hug, English reserve be damned. "Your courage was magnificent, Elsa. I would have taken your soul to Valhalla though Odin himself stood against me, but I am glad you are not dead." She grins at her friend for a moment longer, then sets her back on her feet. Turning to face the Queen of Dragons, Valkyrie inclines her head respectfully. "It shall be as you say. You have my thanks." She looks around at her companions again, pleased to be among them. "Elsa Bloodstone has the right of it. Let us go, and drink deep of our victory here today." Category:Log